


Mundane Magic.

by reidbyers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: You and The Doctor share a debate on whether or not magic is a real thing, him being the time travelling, know it all alien of course argues he’s right and he can be pretty damn convincing.





	Mundane Magic.

“Did I ever tell you I used to think I was magic?”

You had just visited a world completely inhibited by puppets—or marionettes as The Doctor had kept having to remind you, marionettes were specifically puppets being controlled by someone else and to be honest, it didn’t make the trip anymore enjoyable knowing there was something you couldn’t see above you controlling everyone. The world itself was beautiful, all rich purples and greens, everything cartoonishly big or small- nothing in between, everyone was of course welcoming and kind because it wasn’t like they had any other option.

It had gotten you thinking about your childhood, about walks down the beach where on the puppet boxes were sat and all the children would gather to watch what was practically two socks with eyes stuck on them make stupid jokes. Other memories popped to mind, holidays with the family and break times at school running around the field with your friends. It all seemed so far away now, being in the Tardis did that.

The Doctor paused from where he’d rushed over to the Tardis console and looked up at you, for a few seconds you couldn’t read what he was thinking but then he smiled wide and you knew.

“Really?” There it was, that stupidly big grin plastered across his face. He did it a lot, alien from out of space all enamoured with the lives of humans on planet Earth. At first it had bothered you, it felt as though he was viewing you and the rest of the planet like pets rather than, you know, people. Eventually though, the more time you spent with him in and out of the Tardis you got to learn that it wasn’t the case at all. He loved humans, thought they were absolutely brilliant and always remained amazed at what they were able to accomplish.

“Yeah. I, uh, I used to think I was a magnet for ladybirds. You know, the little bugs with the red backs and black spots? Do Time Lords have ladybirds?-” Before you could ask anymore he was laughing, not a full on belly laugh but rather a giggle that would not be out of place coming out of an eight year old girl’s mouth. “What? Are ladybirds aliens or something?”

“Of course they’re not aliens! They’re just everywhere, every planet has them.” The Doctor explained with a serious look on his face, it didn’t last for long though because as soon as the words were out of his mouth he was smiling again, He could be a tease like that, he enjoyed making you laugh but there was also a strange satisfaction in the playful annoyance that graced you on occasion.

He of course did not like it when you were mad at him but this was just the kind of relationship you had, he’d tease you and you’d roll your eyes and tell him to piss off. There was never any malice behind it, the opposite actually. You were comfortable enough around him to retaliate with harsh words, you knew The Doctor never actually took them to his hearts.

“Anyway! As I was saying, I could always find a ladybird if someone asked me. If someone wanted one with four spots then I could find one with four spots right away. It wasn’t really magic of course, just good luck…” Your words drifted away and you started to stroll aimlessly around the Tardis, fiddling with little bits and pieces here and there but making sure not to touch anything that looked too big and imposing. The Doctor glanced around the corner to watch you, his eyebrows furrowing together as he went over what you said in his head for a few moments.

“What do you think good luck is?” He flipped a switch and then walked around the opposite side of the console so you ended up meeting face to face, his hands were stuck in his pockets and there was a knowing yet smug look on his pretty face. “You’re magic, course you are!” He said it with such confidence that for a second you believed him, that was until reality kicked in and you just chuckled and shook your head before walking around him.

“Oh yeah? So I don’t get lumped with being able to fly or move things with my mind but instead I always know where the nearest ladybird is? Come on, Doctor, that’s got to be the most ludicrous thing you’ve said since I met you.” You were certain he was just saying it to make you feel good, he did that a lot. Sometimes being in the Tardis could make you feel so small, the whole of the universe at the pull of a lever and what were you in comparison? Not even a speck of dust in the wind, The Doctor knew this and did try to make sure his companions knew that they were so much more than just ants on some dirt hill a billion miles away.

The Doctor scoffed and followed after you, like a duckling clinging to the first thing it saw after hatching. If there was one thing you knew about him it was that he was persistent, he never gave up if he truly believed something was right and good and just. This might of been a small thing but in retrospect, it was everything.

“Humans, you’re all magic- I promise. Come on, (Y/N) think of all the weird talents people seem to have. There are people who never get brain freeze, those who always pick up their phone seconds before getting a phone call and can predict the weather perfectly for the next day.” The Doctor paused and turned to fiddle with the Tardis for a moment before turning back to you with a twinkle in his eyes. “That’s magic, the lot of you, filled with it! And you! You most of all, guardian angel to a species of tiny beetles thrown across all galaxies, that’s got some magic to it, mhm?”

He had somewhat of a point, it would be ridiculous to discount anything as impossible when you were standing in a damn time machine with a man who looked young but was older than anything you’d ever known. Still, he was taking you to places where magic seemed a reality, dull old earth just couldn’t of had anything like that- you would have known by now.

“Yeah, I guess so.” You said and The Doctor smiled before reaching over the console and grabbing your hand, he thumbed his thumb over the back of your hand for a short moment before retreating it back and continuing on with whatever it was he was doing. He was as magic as a man could get, with his sonic screwdriver and if you weren’t so clued in on how much of a know it all he was then you might have thought him saving the day all the time was magic in itself.

Maybe it was. He cradled civilisations in his palms like you did with those ladybirds all those years ago in a planet so very far away, maybe that was his magic trick- always being there to save the day. The Doctor could always find someone who needed help, a cry in the distance or the sound of whole planets singing out into the darkness, he was more miracle than magic and what a show it was to watch him run.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more doctor who fics please go tell me over at my tumblr "sapphicpage" !


End file.
